


Where the sky loves the sea

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Leo's daemon is a penguin.





	Where the sky loves the sea

Leo's daemon is a penguin.

Who could've expected that from a football player?

When he was little and his daemon was still changing he noticed his father always smiled approvingly when Soledad came to breakfast as lioness or puma. Or something equally majestic, strong and fast. Leo admired her in any form, but it just didn't feel right. His daemon couldn't be a wolf, falcon, or even cheetah. His soul didn't belong to just one element.

Football was his sea. Penguins are clumsy and slow on land but in the sea... They thrive. Fast and graceful. He felt like that on the pitch. Every time he touched the ball he dived into it. Others might've played football, he was playing something else.

No one seemed to get it. They all made fun of Soledad waggling by his side and staying on the bench during the games. While other daemons either run on the pitch or flew over it, Soledad preferred to stay hidden, only showing herself when Leo scored or celebrated goals. 

***

While unusual, it was not unheard of for daemons to wander into rival team's territory. But when for the third time in a row Ronaldo's Gloria chose to sit over Barça's bench, it certainly caught everyone's attention. Countless eyes were turned her way.

Gloria was... glorious. Golden eagle matched her human perfectly. While other daemons rarely made names for themselves Ronaldo's daemon was as well known as Cristiano himself. All photoshoots included her. Her voice was used in video games, she had her own line of accessories. It was a running joke that out the two of them Gloria was much more loved than CR7. 

During the games she usually flew over the field or sat up high watching the pitch and memorizing every move to go over it with Cristiano later. But for months now she was more interested in spending time close to Barça's bench.

Ronaldo seemingly didn't even care, didn't notice where his daemon was. Inside, however, he was scared and jealous. He would've wanted to get closer to Messi just as easily, but it was virtually impossible. So all he got was fathom closeness he felt through the bond with Gloria. He tried to pretend it was enough and clenched his teeth. He really should stop doing that, dental work takes ages and costs a fortune. But what was he to do when all his thought, that weren't filled with football, were filled with Messi? 

He knows exactly when it all began. During the last Ballon d'Or ceremony they stumbled upon Messi and his daemon. The two were chatting in one of the quiet corners, unaware that they were noticed.

It was the first time he heard Soledad speak and first time he found Messi's voice so... smooth? Emotional. Sincere. 

Cristiano heard them laugh and smiled himself. Beside him Gloria was just as captivated. They exchanged glances and silently agreed not to disturb the pair. Quietly they walked away but memory of that night stayed with them.

***

She didn't want to be intimidated but how else might one feel under the unwinking stare of an eagle? Soledad sighed and tried to blend into the dark blue of the seats. It was their home stadium, usually she felt comfortable here but ever since Gloria started to stalk her, nowhere felt safe. It wasn't just the predatory glimpse in golden eyes, but also something hidden underneath. Something that made her want to sing. But, alas, penguins don't sing. Then again, eagles don't sing either, so maybe they're not interested in pretty songs. Oh, bugger all. Why was this flying death machine getting on her nerves so much?

She knew her anxiety transmitted to Leo and he really didn't need that now so Soledad tried to concentrate on the game. She couldn't see the field from where she was hiding but she didn't need that. She felt it. Like the whole stadium was under water and players were waves. You can't hide waves.

After the game - a draw - Leo and Soledad were the first to leave the pitch. She was eager to stay alone with Leo and knew he felt the same. But when Gloria all but landed on her head, they stopped. 

"Hey!" they heard Ronaldo's voice. "Good game! Wanna swap jerseys? I wanted to do it there but you left so soon."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," said Leo and taking off his jersey. 

"Let's go on a date? Tonight?"

The question made all four of them stand still. Even cameras and other people around them seemed to be taken aback by Gloria's words. 

Leo smiled awkwardly and nodded, not looking at anyone and hurrying away, Soledad on his heels. 

Cristiano closed his eyes and cursed.

"What was that?" he asked, when he and Gloria reached their locker room.

"What we both wanted. Don't pretend you didn't."

"Not in front of everyone and their mother I didn't! Can you imagine what press will make of it?"

"I don't care. And you don't either. You're just afraid and nervous. Don't take it out on me. Go, take a shower! We need to look our best!"

"When don't I look my best?" murmured Cris.

***

"Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"That..."

"Just happened, yeah."

"For real."

"Yup."

"Okay, what now?"

"You take a shower? A cold one, maybe? Your cheeks are all red."

"Oh please. I saw how you almost hid your head under your flipper."

"Did not!"

***

"We're in Barcelona."

"Yes?"

"Where do I even take him?"

"Um... Las Ramblas?"

"Right. As if the press and everyone on the stadium isn't enough, you want the entire city to know we're going on a date?"

"Ah. Well, I'm all for it, really. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Come on. You know how they are. And how everyone else is."

"Use your phone then! Or ask someone for advice."

Cris looked around and noticed his teammates throwing glances at him.

"Is it true you asked Messi out?"

"Yeah, since when do we celebrate ties with blaugranas, with blaugranas?"

Ronaldo just swatted at them annoyingly and reached for his phone.

***

"You're sure you want to do this?" Leo asked his daemon.

"No harm in trying, yeah? I mean, Messi and Ronaldo having dinner together can be anything from PR stunt to friends catching up together. If anything goes wrong, we can just pretend it's no big deal."

"But is it? A big deal?"

"You know the answer yourself."

***

"I've never been here."

"Good. I mean, I haven't either. It'll be the first for both of us."

They were led to a private cabinet that was clearly meant for bigger companies. The two of them looked awkward sharing a table for eight. Soledad was slowly pacing the room, Gloria walking behind her. Leo noticed they were almost the same height. 

"Are you looking for something?" asked Gloria.

"What? No. I just like to wander around." She then walked to Leo's side and touched his leg with her head, hiding under the table.

Gloria wasn't a fan of closed spaces but followed Soledad nevertheless. 

"Wine?" asked Cris, trying to start a conversation.

"No. Maybe. One glass?"

They gave the waiter their orders and awkward silence fell again.

"Do you even want to be here?" asked Leo out of the blue.

"What? Of course I do."

"It's just, Gloria was the one to ask us, so I thought..."

"No, we're on the same page about you. I hope you don't mind? You didn't agree just to be polite?"

"I didn't."

"Good."

Hidden by the tablecloth, their daemons were looking at each other. 

"Why did you stalk me all this time? I mean, you could've asked us out long time ago."

"Cris had a... lady friend. They broke up recently. I never liked her daemon."

"So you convinced him to ditch her?"

"I did. I know what I want. What we both really want. Cris was just too afraid to do anything about it."

"You're bold." Soledad was flattered and a bit unnerved. No one showed interest in her before. Leo, yes, after the fame and money lots of people found him attractive but none of their daemons spared her a second glance. 

"I never met anyone like you. You smell of sea. Of home."

"Daemons don't have smell."

"Maybe. But you feel like home."

The food was good but Leo barely tasted anything. He couldn't hear what their daemons talked about but if the wave of comfort, shyness and fondness were any indicators, they were on a much better foot that Cris and Leo.

"Um, so, why now? We've been around each other for years. I'm just curious when have you decided that dinner with your biggest rival is a good idea?"

"When I realized that everything I've been told about you is not true," said Cristiano.

"Oh?"

"You're not cold. And your daemon, she's not your weakness. She's what makes you - you. I saw you two. Perfect harmony. You're beautiful."

"Um..." Leo didn't know what to say.

"If you don't mind me asking, I've never heard of you dating anyone. It made me think you might not even want it. Do you? Want it?"

"I do. It's just... Penguins mate for life, you know. When Soledad chose that form we both knew we'll wait for someone, the one."

"You think I can be that someone?"

"I don't know."

"That's fair. Will you give us the chance to find out?"

"You think it's a good idea? What about our careers, clubs, fans?"

"What about them? We'd still be the best footballers of our lifetime."

Leo smiled at that. Trust Ronaldo to be shamelessly bold. 

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe this man does understand Leo and his daemon. Maybe they should try.

"You think they like each other?"

"Our humans? Can't you feel it? Here," said Gloria and reached out her wing. Soledad stretched her flipper and they touched.

Above them, Cris and Leo froze for a second. Then smiles lit both their faces. 

They felt it.


End file.
